shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Haru Feng Mason
Personality Haru has a very independent personality. He doesn't really mind to spend some time alone or to go on a trip in his own. Haru is also a very smart person, he often thinks in solutions instead of in questions. He is really smart and uses that for helping his friends out or creating strategies for himself during battles. When Haru comes up with something smart he often takes the lead, be he doesn't mind to be at the background at all. He is very helpful most of the time. During a battle, he is very confident in his powers and tries to beat the opponent with his strategies and technique. Haru also pretends to be angry at times, but he actually never really gets angry over things. Haru also gets frustrated sometimes when he has decided to do something on his own, and he can't find his friends back. Relationships :Main article: Haru's relationships Character Relationship Timeline *The good friend to Santi Sanchez * The good friend to Renako Kuina Tearson *The good friend to Thiago Vargas *The good friend to Blaze McCoy * The good friend to Cara Anderson Appearance Abilities and powers Swordsmanship History Before the Timeskip Growing up with others Haru grew up in a dojo in Japan. When Haru was 2 years old, he was left there by his parents. Haru was raised by the dojo master and the other people there. At the age of 6, Haru started training the art of fighting at the dojo. He often had a hard time because he was thinking back of his parents that left him behind. Meditation helped him a lot to focus and relax at that time. When he was 9 years old, Haru started training his muscles and started fighting with wooden swords. Haru got really attached to using a sword and started training more and more with them. When Haru was 12 years old, he won a tournament and became the strongest pupil in the dojo. Soon after that, he bonded with his guardian ghost. When Haru was 15 years old, he started to fight with other Shamans to get stronger in using his Shamanic powers. Because Haru won almost never against real Shamans, he decided to push himself more to train harder. As Haru was getting really stronger, he decided that he wanted to become the Shaman King and the best Shaman swordsman in the world. During the Timeskip Chasing dreams After his master told him to go to America, Haru decided to leave his country behind and chase his dreams. Living in America was very tough for Haru at first, he had no money to stay somewhere and most of the Shamans he challenged were of a whole different level than him. Haru didn't want to give up and got himself a job as a delivery boy at a pizza restaurant. In his free time, Haru kept training his swordsman skills together with his guardian ghost. In a period of a year, Haru's physical strength and his tactics improved very much. Haru also bought himself swords from his money to use as a medium for his Oversoul. After the Timeskip A test with Silva While Haru was delivering pizza, he was approached by Silva Niumbirch the only solo patch Officiator. Silva asked Haru if he had what it takes to join the Shaman Fight. As a surprised Haru told Silva that he really wanted to, Silva left and told him to wait for it. Four weeks later, as Haru was training his swordsman skills outside, he saw the "Destiny Star" flying over and knew that the moment was there. Haru headed towards where he met Silva for the first time and then Silva showed up as well. Silva explained that Haru had to land a blow on him to pass the test. As Haru could not handle Silva's five spirits frustrating him and blocking his attacks, Silva was able to exhaust Haru pretty easily. As Haru got very frustrated, he kept attacking desperately. With Haru's strongest move, he was able to cut through a little piece of Silva's cloak. After Silva told Haru that he passed, he gave Haru an "Oracle Bell" and told him to stay tuned for info about the first round of the Shaman Fight. After a few days Haru received information about the first round in where he needed to win 2 out of 3 battles to proceed to the main tournament. Traveling through America Since Haru was already living in America, all he had to do was search for the Patch Village on his own. Haru started traveling on the motorcycle he got from delivering pizza in the past. When Haru traveled around for two weeks, his motorcycle was stolen when he was taking a nap in the bushes next to the road. Upon realizing that his money was gone as well, Haru needed to continue his journey without his stuff. All that Haru had left was his sword, so he started using that as his medium for his Oversoul. Haru traveled to the woods and mountains so he could find food there to survive. When Haru got close to some mountains, his guardian ghost told him that he traveled those mountains before while searching for the Patch Village 500 years ago. Haru then decided to climb the mountain himself. As the path was very narrow, Haru slipped and fell in the ravine, but he was able to land on the edge of rock before falling all the way down. Meeting with Santi, Thiago and Blaze As a group of people rushed towards the ravine, they saw a boy in trouble on a rock. After they were able to help the boy climbing up again with their Shamanic powers, the boy told them that he was Haru and that he was a Shaman as well. After Santi explained the situation around finding the Patch Village and Adam De Vil Rhodes, Haru asked them if he could join them and said that he was very grateful for helping him out. As the group traveled further, they found the old Adam De Vil Rhodes hiding in a temple. As he faced them, Santi was expecting an easy fight since the man was so old. After the battle started, Adam De Vil Rhodes was easily able to take out Blaze, Thiago, and Haru. Then, he injured Santi. As he was about to attack Santi again, a portal opened under Adam De Vil Rhodes and a hand of fire appeared that dragged him down to the depths of Hell. As Santi was left behind shocked, he stood up and rushed towards his friends to see if they were okay. While the group was resting before going back, they discussed who would have been to one that helped them out. Then, the group went back to meet with Renako and Cara again soon. After the group started traveling again, Santi asked Haru about his past and Haru told him everything that has happened to him before. Since they had some spare time, the group also continued doing some training. As they were practicing their new Oversouls, Santi was approached by an unknown hooded figure. As Santi asked why it was here, another hooded figure showed up and told Santi that they've been watching them sometimes. As Santi got a bit angry and wondered what they wanted from them, the first hooded figure told him that they were the reason that he was saved in his fight with Adam De Vil Rhodes. The second hooded figure then told them that they were related to someone the Thūrwolf Family and that they would meet again before the Shaman Fight. As the group continued traveling and training, they all developed stronger Oversouls. Meeting with Renako and Cara After the two groups got reunited, they introduced the new people to each other and started the last part of their journey to the Patch Village. After the whole group met up with Renako's "cousin" Eliskuya, who had traveled all the way to sort out some "business", he told them that he had found out the location of the Patch Village. The night before reaching the Patch Village, Santi spoke with both Renako and her cousin Eliskuya about what was going to happen in the future. The next day, as they reached the Patch Village, the next day, as they reached the Patch Village, they were all welcomed by Silva. Then, the Patch Officiants explained that everyone should join a three-man squad team and fight against other squad teams. Then, Renako and the others were confronted by Renako's niece Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf, and her hooded figures Misha and Janelyn. After she told them that she would win the Shaman Fight for sure, Blaze got angry but the conversation was later interrupted by Eliskuya. Later on, Cara formed a team with Blaze and Haru. Then, Blaze came up with the name: Team "Blazers", because of his own ego. Shaman Fight After the Shaman Fights started, Team "Blazers" where put up against Team "Brokers" in the first match. Soon after the fight started one of them attacked Cara, but Blaze protected her by blasting the enemy away. As Haru clashed with another enemy, Blaze rushed towards him and knocked Haru's enemy out as well. As Haru stated that Blaze shouldn't steal away all the fun of Cara and him, all three of them were able to hit the last one at once and defeat him. In the second match of the Shaman tournament, Team "Blazers" had to fight Team "Funk". As soon as the match started, one of them attacked Blaze. As Blaze blocked the attack, Cara was able to strike the enemy directly and take one out. As Haru clashed with another one, he was able to overwhelm him with his swordsman skills. As Cara was able to trap the team leader, Haru and Blaze combined their attacks to take him out and win the match. In the quarterfinals, Team "Blazers" was against Team "Birds". Before the match started, Blaze realized that their team leader was one of his rivals from the past. As the mocked each other, the fight started. First, Cara took on one enemy as Haru clashed with another one. As Cara and Haru were knocked back, Blaze clashed with their team leader a few times. As Cara got hurt by the enemy, Blaze got mad and rushed over to her but was intercepted by their team leader. As Haru was knocked out as well, he was only just able to break one enemy's Oversoul. As Cara got up, she was able to protect Blaze from another attack and take out the second enemy. Blaze then clashed with their team leader and was able to beat him to win the match. Character Trivia Quotes Category:Shaman Category:Characters Made by S.Sanchez Category:S.sanchez